


On the Road Again

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written to the prompt: Can I request a Dean/Cas/Jimmy Band AU with sex on a tourbus and the problems involved? Like possible voyeurism (intentional or not, as you please) or logical problems (because three grown, big men and a tourbus bed don't really work out?).





	On the Road Again

“Fuck, Cassie.” The voice was only identifiable as Jimmy’s because he said the name.

Dean stuffed a pillow over his head. God, he hated long tours on the road.

“Right there...right _there_.”

The twins thought they were subtle, and must have believed that the walls of the bus interior were considerable thicker than they were.

They were probably just...Dean wasn't sure, watching porn together? Maybe engaged in some good ole mutual masturbation? To imagine them doing anything more intimate was crazy.

Dean imagined them having sex anyway.

Because Dean was crazy.

In his defense, he was crazy because his two asshole bandmates drove him crazy.

“Oh, Jimmy…”

Images formed haphazardly in Dean’s mind.

_...Cas bent over the narrow bottom bunk, using a hand to protect his head from the side of the bus…_

_...Jimmy on his knees, sucking Cas’ cock…_

_...Cas and Jimmy contorted around each other to 69…_

Biting his lip against a moan, Dean slipped a hand into his pants and teased his erection to hardness. Every time they had sex in the bus, Dean tried to ignore them. Every time, he ended up masturbating to the actions he dreamed accompanied the lewd noises he heard. Every time, he felt guilty afterwards.

But post-coital guilt didn't stop him from masturbating again next time he heard them going at it.

Pleasure thrummed through him with each stroke of his hand over his cock, matching the dull _thump, thump_ that rattled through the room. The sound was probably the tour bus driving over joints in the highway, but it was easy to pretend it was the bolted-down bunk bed hitting the wall as Jimmy thrust into Cas’ body…

...or maybe vice versa…

...Dean couldn't decide who he thought topped, but either way was delicious. The vehicle rumbled with the muted sounds of the road, the back-wind of other cars whooshing by making Dean feel watched despite his isolation.

“Oh yeah…!”

“Oh, _fuck_ yeah,” Dean whispered, eyes slipping mostly shut as he echoed whichever twin had spoken. “Don't you fuckin’ dare stop, Cas...Jimmy, don't you--”

The bus swerved and Dean's slitted vision of the ceiling above him spun. He slammed to the ground, rolled, and the door swung open. Other crashes and thuds spoke to other unsecured objects on the bus toppling at the unexpected movement.

“Shit!” The voice sounded like it was beside Dean’s ear now that he lay, dazed, in the narrow aisle down the center of the bus.

“What was--”

“Dean!” The door to the twins’ room swept open. “Dean, are you...oh.”

Jimmy, identified by the long hair draped over his cheeks, stood in the doorway staring down at Dean and blinking.

Jimmy was buck-ass naked.

Dean still had his dick in his hand, flannel pajamas tented by his erection.

“Jimmy, is he o...kay,then.” Cas appeared behind his brother, blinking down at Dean.

Cas was _also_ naked. It was a damn good thing they had different hair styles, or else Dean wouldn't have been able to tell them apart.

Not that he was particularly focused on their heads.

Or at least not their top-most heads.

And hey, the curtains matched the carpet.

Dean gave them a sheepish look, hastily withdrew his hand and wiped it on his pajama pant leg. There seemed to be nowhere inoffensive to stare, so He closed his eyes and tried to get his feet under him. The bus betrayed him again, swaying him off balance, and he tumbled against Jimmy and knocked the three of them into the twins’ room. Something slick and slimy whacked Dean in the face.

“Oh, shit - Dean, it's not what it looks like!”

Dean blinked.

The slimy thing was a dildo.

No. Not a dildo. “It looks like a _double ended dildo_ ,” Dean managed, voice rasped dry with arousal.

Fuck, the reality of the twins sex life was, inconceivably, _even better_ than Dean imagined.

“Okay, maybe it is what it looks like.” Jimmy shot Cas a helpless look.

“Dean, my brother and I have a sexual relationship.”

“I know.”

“We should have told you ages ago, but we were afraid it might lead to the band breaking up and...wait.” Cas’ jaw dropped. Jimmy stared at Dean like he'd never seen him before. “You _knew_?”

Dean shrugged. If it was time for them to confess, the least Dean could do was also own up to certain...indiscretions.

Maybe, if he was insanely lucky, they wouldn't decide the band needed a new lead singer.

“Why do you think I was masturbating?” Dean admitted.

“What did you think we were _doing_?” Jimmy sounded aghast but Dean was too distracted by Cas’ hardening dick to worry.

“Uh...hand jobs? Blow jobs? I was cool with whatever. But, uh,” Dean held up the lube-covered dildo. “This is better.”

The twins exchanged a look and broke into eerily identical grins.

“Well, ya know, we weren't done…”

“...sex is always better with an audience…”

“...betcha didn't know we were cam boys before we got our first record deal…”

“...had to earn enough money to eat somehow…”

“...man cannot subsist on sperm alone…”

Dean goggled at Cas, who had somehow said the last with philosophical stoicism.

“Are you saying…” he stammered. “Can I _stay_?”

“Wanna watch?” Jimmy grinned.

“ _Do_ I?” Dean exclaimed, nodding enthusiastically.

The bus rocked again. The door behind Dean pivoted shut, latch catching with a click.

“This is gonna be fun.”

“But remember, Dean - no touching.”

Dean nodded vigorous agreement as Jimmy climbed back onto his bunk, positioning himself on hands and knees. He reached into his pants, but Cas slapped his arm.

“No touching!” he reprimanded, clamoring up beside Jimmy.

“Don't worry, Dean,” Jimmy winked, then slid his eyes blissfully shut as Cas slipped the dildo into Jimmy’s ass. “We’ll take care of you.”

“As long as you behave yourself,” Cas added, shimmying his ass back as Jimmy held the dildo still. From the angle at which he lay, Dean had an exquisite view of Cas’ hole spreading to accommodate the thick toy, and he swallowed against a surge of arousal.

If he didn't behave, they might kick him out.

Even if he didn't get off watching them, forbidden to touch, he'd have a lifetime of spank bank material by the end of the bud ride.

But there was a promise in both twins’ eyes as they looked toward him. They weren't going to let him go back to his bed unsatisfied, and it wouldn't be a one time event, either. That wasn't just wishful thinking, couldn't be. Dean had to believe he was reading their veiled erotic invitation correctly.

The days on the road no longer seemed so long.

“Are you ready to rock, Dean?”

He nodded emphatic agreement.

“I can't hear you,” teased Cas. “He said, _are you ready to rock_?”

“Yes!” Dean croaked.

“Then let the show begin!”

The twins thrust back on the dildo simultaneously and moaned.

Much like with rock and roll...there was nothing like watching and hearing the twins live and in the flesh.

And the show must go on...

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com)!


End file.
